get well soon, papa
by shirocchin
Summary: Katsuki demam dan rencananya untuk mengajak Ochako dan ketiga buah hatinya jalan-jalan hancur berantakan. [katsuki/ochako]


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Murni ditulis untuk senang-senang saja. Awww i miss Kacchako so much. Sorry for typos karena saya cuma ngecek sekali huhu maybe ada yang terlewat so gomen.  
_

 _get well soon, papa_ by **shirocchin**

* * *

" _Ohayou_ , Katsuki. Masih belum turun juga ya demamnya?"

Ochako meraba kening suaminya yang terasa panas di telapak tangan. Sudah dua hari Katsuki demam, sungguh suatu fenomena yang tidak biasa bagi Ochako yang telah menjadi istrinya selama tiga tahun berumah tangga. Wajah Katsuki merah, hidungnya kembang kempis. Ochako tahu suaminya ingin mengomel dan berteriak tapi tidak memiliki cukup tenaga. Katsuki yang sedang sakit terlihat seperti serigala yang terluka, tidak berdaya. Ochako tentu saja tidak senang suaminya harus terserang flu ketika pria itu mendapat jatah cuti. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengajak Ochako dan anak-anak untuk pergi berjalan-jalan seharian.

"Diam, sialan— _hngg_ —di mana setan-setan kecil itu?" Pria itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan, rasa pusing masih belum hilang seutuhnya padahal ia sudah menelan dua butir obat peredam sakit kepala. Ditambah demam sialan dan tenggorokannya gatal, untuk marah-marah saja ia tak punya tenaga.

"Jangan jahat begitu, Katsuki. Mereka kan anak-anakmu juga, ih." Ochako menjepit hidung suaminya membuat pria itu gelagapan karena pasokan oksigen yang mendadak lenyap.

" _Hmpp_ —breng—sek! Kau senang ya jika suamimu jatuh sakit, hah? Kau sama sekali tidak sedih dan terkesan menikmati." Nah, Katsuki mulai marah-marah lagi.

Ochako cemberut. Wanita itu turun dari ranjang. Gaun tidur tipis masih melekat di tubuhnya yang sempurna. Katsuki memerhatikan istrinya dari tempatnya berbaring, menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh yang seharusnya semalam ia sentuh. Seharusnya pagi ini tubuh istrinya penuh dengan gigitan cinta, seharusnya pagi ini istrinya tak sanggup berjalan karena ganasnya permainan cinta Katsuki yang selalu liar, seharusnya—Katsuki menggeram frustasi membuat Ochako yang bersiap-siap turun ke lantai bawah terkejut. Suaminya semakin terlihat seperti binatang buas yang kehilangan kekuatannya. Ochako terkikik. Katsuki semakin murka. Ochako menghampiri Katsuki, menggeser kompres di dahi dan memberikan kecupan pagi penuh cinta.

"Aku harus turun dan membangunkan anak-anak, membuat sarapan, dan mengeluarkan baju dari mesin cuci. Cuaca hari ini cerah. Yah, seharusnya hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan tapi karena suamiku sedang tak berdaya—"

"Berisik! Ini hanya flu biasa, aku masih bisa mengajak kalian pergi ke _aquarium_. Lekas buat sarapan dan setelah ini kita akan—"

Kalimat Katsuki tak selesai karena Ochako menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. " Tidak perlu dipaksakan, Katsuki. Aku bisa menunggumu sampai sembuh, anak-anak juga tidak keberatan jika harus bermain di rumah. Kau fokus istirahat saja, ya?"

Ochako mengecup bibir Katsuki selama beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum.

"Heh, kau bisa tertular."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula sistem kekebalan tubuhku lebih kuat darimu." Ochako tertawa. Wanita itu turun dan membangunkan anak-anak yang tidur dalam satu kamar. Sebuah kamar luas yang dihuni oleh tiga buah hatinya bersama Katsuki. Ochako mengecek setiap boks tempat tidur dengan pandangan bahagia melihat anak-anaknya masih terlelap. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Ah, tidak tega juga membangunkan ketiga buah hatinya. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan. Bahkan bisa dibilang terlambat karena biasanya Katsuki yang mengurus anak-anak ketika dia menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mama?" Sebuah suara pelan berasal dari boks paling ujung. Diikuti dengan suara-suara lain menandakan ketiga anaknya sudah bangun.

"Papa masih sakit?"

Ochako mengangguk. Ia mengangkat para balita keluar dari boks kemudia membimbing ketiganya menuju ruang keluarga. Wajah setengah mengantuk mereka membuat Ochako terkikik geli. _Lucu sekaliiiiii_. Bagaimana bisa Katsuki yang seperti preman blasteran iblis bisa memberinya bocah berparas malaikat seperti mereka? Tapi suaminya memang tampan, sih. Ochako mendadak tersipu. Sembari mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin, ketiga anaknya tiduran di atas sofa. Ochako melarang ketiga buah hatinya untuk mendekati Katsuki karena khawatir akan tertular. Anak-anak rentan sekali terkena penyakit. Ochako tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada buah hatinya.

Ketika Ochako fokus pada masakannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa tiga bocah kecil yang sejak tadi tiduran di atas sofa sudah menghilang. Ternyata diam-diam ketiganya menuju kamar orang tua mereka, berjingkat-jingkat supaya tidak ketahuan sang ibu.

"Papa?"

Katsuki yang setengah terpejam langsung terbangun. Ia melihat ketiga anaknya berdiri di dekat pintu, memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Jangan kemari, berandal kecil. Kalian bisa tertular. Mana ibumu? Wanita itu seharusnya menjaga kalian—ah, aku lupa. Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kalian menyelinap ke mari?"

"A-aku cuma ingin melihat keadaan Papa." Tiga bocah mungil menghampiri ranjang dan naik ke tubuh ayahnya. Katsuki ingin mengomel karena acara tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Salah satu anaknya malah melonjak-lonjak di atas perutnya, dikira trampolin kali padahal perut Katsuki tidak buncit. Efek selimut yang diletakkan bertumpuk karena Katsuki merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil padahal tubuhnya panas.

"Pergi ke tempat ibu kalian, dasar anak nakal. Papa sedang tidak enak badan. Jangan meloncat-loncat di atas perut— _arghh_! Kalian mau kuhukum, hah?"

" _Hiii_ —papa _malah_! Papa _malah_! Padahal aku cuma pengen main sama Papa. _Hueeee_." Anak laki-lakinya yang berambut cokelat seperti warna rambut Ochako mulai menangis. Cengeng banget sih.

"Hentikan, papa sedang sakit, tahu! Kita tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ternyata ada juga anaknya yang waras.

Suara berisik dan ribut-ribut dari kamarnya tentu saja membuat Ochako bergegas meninggalkan kegiatannya di dapur. Wanita itu berlari menaiki tangga dan mendapati ketiga anaknya asyik berguling-guling di atas kasur, bahkan ada yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam selimut Katsuki. Ochako tidak marah, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan hanya berdiri dan tertawa menikmati penderitaanku. Keluarkan mereka dari sini."

"Aku ingin tapi mereka sepertinya sangat merindukanmu, Katsuki. Biasanya setiap malam kau yang membacakan cerita hingga mereka tertidur tapi sudah hampir dua malam kau tidak bertemu anakmu sendiri. Well, salahmu sendiri karena tak mendengarku untuk selalu membawa payung setiap hari."

Katsuki merengut.

Ah, sejujurnya Katsuki memang sangat merindukan ketiga berandal kecilnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin menunjukkannya di depan sang istri. Wanita itu pasti menyeringai kemudian menggodanya seharian, mengatainya _tsundere_ dan sejenisnya. Katsuki kadang berpikir bagaimana bisa ia menikahi wanita menyebalkan seperti Ochako. Padahal saat mereka bersekolah dulu, Katsuki berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berurusan dengan makhluk merepotkan bernama Uraraka Ochako, yang kini sudah berganti marga.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Pa."

"Iya, Pa. _Bial_ kita bisa main tembak-tembakan lagi."

"Aku ingin main kuda-kudaan sama Papa lagi."

Ochako tertawa.

"Setelah sembuh aku akan menemani kalian bermain, oke? Sekarang kalian sarapan dan jangan buat ibumu mengomel. Tapi sebelum bermain dengan kalian, aku ingin bermain dengan ibumu dulu."

" _Heee_? Ibu kan sudah _becal_."

"Justru setelah besar, bermain kuda-kudaan menjadi lebih menyenangkan. _Shit_ —jangan melempariku dengan serbet kotor—brengsek."

"Anak-anak jangan tiru mulut kasar ayah kalian, mengerti?" Ochako mendelik. Ketiga anaknya mengangguk patuh.

Wanita itu mendadak menjerit ketika mencium aroma gosong dari arah dapur.

" _Arrrghh_ , aku melupakan masakanku!"

Sungguh pagi yang ramai di kediaman keluarga Bakugou.


End file.
